Angels
by Mikadzuki
Summary: The Angel-fied Gundam pilots are sent down to help a Mortal girl.


Angels  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, okies? ^^* It be nice if I did, but I don't.... _;;;  
  
"Heero! Don't blow that pillar up!!" shouted Quatre as he beat his wings furiously in trying to get to Heero. The brown-haired, prussian eyed angel turned from his explosives and faced the blond angel. "Why?" Heero asked.  
  
Quatre laughed and replied, "It wouldn't be good if we blew everything up in Lanart!" Heero raised an eyebrow and muttered, "Fine."  
  
Sitting on a nearby cloud munching on a sandwich, Duo laughed loudly as Heero sulked away with his explosives. "hahaha!! Look at Heero! I told you you should've never played with those Mortal things!!" The two brown-haired Angels locked eyes, and Duo immediately shut up. Heero nodded and floated off. "Eesh. I hate it when he uses that death stare of his," Duo mumbled as he watched Heero disappear around a cloud.  
  
Some distance away, another brown-haired Angel by the name of Trowa was sitting silently by himself. If one followed his gaze, they would notice that the green-eyed Angel was watching yet another Angel. The Angel that Trowa was watching went by the name Wufei, and he appeared to be meditating on a cloud. "Wufei, you had better watch out," Trowa said, his voice flat and emotionless. Wufei opened a single eye and growled, "Shut up. I'm trying to meditate."  
  
"I'm telling you. Watch out."  
  
"I don't need your - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Trowa's keen eyes watched as the cloud under Wufei gave way, and Wufei began falling towards the blue planet below. Several seconds later a pair of white wings unfurled from Wufei's back. Finally, a frazzled Wufei appeared next to Trowa. "I told you to watch out," Trowa said, his voice still listless. Wufei scowled and flew away from the silent Angel.  
  
~*~  
  
A giant grin spread across Duo's face as he read the small note he had in his hands. "Can it be? The Council of Angels has decided to let us go down to Cayan and help the Mortals? WOW!!"  
  
Heero snatched the slip of paper from Duo's hands and read it before throwing it over his shoulders. "I'm bringing my explosives. Perhaps we'll need them," he said. Quatre shook his head reprovingly, but said nothing. The blond Angel had been the first to know so he had no need to look at the note again. The Angels Wufei and Trowa appeared to not care, so they did not bother to go after the note that was beginning to drift down towards Cayan, which was the planet that Lanart protected. Quatre turned and smiled at his friends. "Well guys? Are you ready?"  
  
Duo, Trowa, and Wufei nodded. Just then Heero swooped in and also nodded in readiness. Without another word, the three Angels plunged through the fluffy clouds towards Cayan.  
  
As they continued their descent, Duo suddenly stopped. "Wait for me just one second! I'm getting some Angel food." The others sighed, but waited patiently for their friend.  
  
~*~  
  
The five Angels landed softly in the middle of a grassy field somewhere in Cayan. "Um...guys? Do you know where the heck we are?" Duo asked as he munched on a light fluffy cake. Quatre shook his head and took out a small map. "I think we're somewhere in Galow. I guess we can start our magic working here!"  
  
A girl with short black hair and shining gray eyes walked up a hill in her grassy homeland. She stopped for a moment and took in a deep breath of air. "It's such a pity I have to go back to school so soon," she said. Suddenly, she spotted something rather odd some distance away: there were five white- robed figures walking towards her.  
  
"Look. There's a Mortal there. Shall we make her the first we help?" Trowa asked, though his voice showed almost no indication that he was asking a question. Wufei sniffed and shook his head. "I think we should help men. It would be a waste to help a woman."  
  
"I don't care. I just want to use my explosives," Heero muttered. Duo laughed cheerily and unfurled his wings. "Come on guys! Let's go help her!! I mean...she is coming towards us anyways!!" Not bothering to await the others' answer, Duo flew ahead to greet the girl.  
  
Fanna ran across the grassy fields. In her hands, she wielded a small, silvery dagger. If they're trespassers, they had better watch out! she thought as she clenched the dagger. The girl gave a small gasp when she that one of the robed figures had sprouted a pair of black wings and was flying towards her. "Oh!" she exclaimed before turning tail and running back the way she came. For a brief moment Fanna thought that the figure had tried to call out to her, but she was too frightened to bother to stop and see what it wanted.  
  
Duo sighed and pressed onwards. "I wonder what's so frightening about an Angel?" he puzzled as he quickly gained on the girl. Fanna shrieked and tripped; Duo grimaced as he watched the girl tumble down the hill. "That's gotta hurt for a Mortal."  
  
Fanna finally came to a stop at the bottom of the hill. She made several attempts to get back up, but she had been so badly bruised that it was too painful to bear. As Duo fluttered over, Fanna shrieked again and drew her dagger. Once Duo got close enough, the girl tried to stab the Angel. But Duo was too fast for the girl, and he caught the girl's wrist in his firm, but gentle hold.  
  
The black-haired girl continued to struggle. As she struggled, the silver dagger caused a thin cut to appear on the Angel's arm. But instead of the usual red blood, several drops of silvery fluid appeared. "Ah, you've caused me to bleed," Duo said as he continued to keep the girl's wrist in his grasp.  
  
"Who are you? What do you want?" Fanna screamed. Duo's grasp on her wrist tightened, and her hand became numb to the point that she dropped the dagger on the ground. As soon as the dagger hit the ground, Duo let go of the girl's wrist and picked up the beautiful blade. "That's a fine blade you've got there. I think I'll take it," Duo said as he magically made the weapon disappear into thin air.  
  
Fanna gasped in horror and amazement. Who is he? Duo grinned at the trembling girl, and said, "Don't worry! My friends will be here very soon." The angel smiled again, but Fanna was still afraid.  
  
When Duo's back was turned, Fanna tried to skoot away, but the Angel always seemed to know what she was doing. "Don't go!" he would say and then he would smiled again. After several minutes, this strange person's, to Fanna at least, friends had arrived. They all were wearing the same types of robes, but they didn't seem very much alike. There was a gentle-looking blond guy, a cold-looking guy with an unibang, a grumpy-looking guy with a very tight ponytail, and another guy who looked like he was about to kill someone.  
  
"Duo, you might want to furl your wings; I think you've scared the poor thing," the blond person said. The person named Duo nodded his head, and the wings on his back vanished. "Better?" he asked the girl. Fanna's mouth dropped open, and she fainted.  
  
~*~  
  
Fanna slowly opened her eyes and found herself in her cozy bedroom. "Thank goodness! That was all just a very weird dream!" But the poor girl almost passed out again when Duo appeared in her room. "YOU'RE REAL?!" she squealed.  
  
Duo blinked twice and nodded his head, though he was throughly confused. "Of course I'm real. I may not be a Mortal, but I am real!"  
  
Fanna grasped her head and screamed. "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!"  
  
Quatre came running into the room. "What is it?" he asked, concern definite in his voice. Fanna looked up and shouted, "YOU'RE REAL TOO?! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Quatre and Duo both winced as the girl continued her series of screams and shrieks. In the room outside, Heero, Trowa, and Wufei sat at a small wooden table sipping a Mortal drink known as coffee. "This is a very good drink," remarked Heero. Wufei seemed to be enjoying himself as well, but he added, "I still think Lanart tea is better." Trowa remained silent.  
  
The screams continued.  
  
~*~  
  
"So let me get this straight. You five are Angels that were sent down from your realm called Lanart to help people like us on Cayan?" Fanna asked; she was still having a lot of trouble believing they were Angels and not monsters.  
  
"That's correct!" Quatre answered. That was about the ninth time Fanna had asked that question. The black-haired girl looked at the other Angels; Heero was making himself more coffee, Trowa was quietly staring out the window, Wufei was sitting in a corner meditating, and Duo was snoozing with his head on the table. "But why did you choose me?"  
  
Quatre thought for a moment before answering. "We didn't choose. It just happened that you were the first person we ran into. So now then, how may we serve you?"  
  
Fanna's mouth dropped open. "Serve me?" she said meekly while pointing to herself. Quatre smiled and nodded. "Yes, that's right: you. How may we serve you?"  
  
The poor girl was in shock; nobody had ever asked her that before. But then she remembered that she had to go back to school the next day. "I'm sorry. I can't accept your kind offer."  
  
A look of dismay fell upon Quatre's fair, angelic face. "Why is that?"  
  
"I'm going back to school tomorrow."  
  
"School? What do you learn at school? We Angels also have school."  
  
"Boring stuff."  
  
"Oh," Quatre said. The blond thought for a moment and said, "We will come with you."  
  
"What?! But you can't do that!" Fanna shouted, disturbing all of the other Angels' activities.  
  
"We're going with you."  
  
"Say what?" Duo mumbled as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Quatre laughed, and Heero shook his head. "What?! What did I miss?? Oh come on guys!! Tell me!! Please????"  
  
"Shut up!! I'm trying to meditate!!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Fanna's school was located several hours away via train. It was the morning of their departure when Fanna learned that they could change their outfits at will, and thus had no need to buy uniforms. She also learned that they also had the ability to conjure things out of thin air.  
  
The train ride was rather uneventful, unless one counts in the time Heero almost used magic when he couldn't get any coffee or when Duo wanted to stretch and his wings almost unfurled. So, four hours later, Fanna and her five Angels arrived at Pallivert Academy. This time, it was Fanna's turn to surprise them.  
  
"So where are your friends?" Duo asked as he took in the school ground scenery. Fanna pretended to not have heard Duo, but she could not do it a second time when Duo asked again. "So where are your friends?" Duo asked again. Fanna mumbled something under her breath.  
  
"What is it?" Quatre asked. Tears could be seen in Fanna's gray eyes, and even though she was trying hard to blink them away, they soon were rolling down her cheeks. "I don't have any friends."  
  
"What? No friends? Why is that?!" Duo asked, his braid twirling behind him as he swiveled around to face Fanna. Trowa shot Duo a silencing glance, and the braided-Angel shut his mouth. "Everyone here thinks I'm weird. I think it's mainly because of the most popular girl hates me for some odd reason. Oh no! Here she comes!!"  
  
The girl that Fanna was speaking of was named Ivy Ravil. Ivy had rich, flowing, deep brown locks that came down to the middle of her back and sharp, hazel eyes. Wherever she walked, a crowd of at least fifteen people trailed with her.  
  
When Ivy walked by Fanna, she stopped and smiled sarcastically at the black- haired girl. "Well, well, well! If it isn't Fanna Gavon, the freak! Oh my! Does Fanna actually have friends this year? Well! That certainly is new! Hello there you five. My name is Ivy Ravil. I assure you that I make a far better friend than that fool you're standing with."  
  
Duo practically leapt at the girl, and he would have if Wufei had not held him back. "Why you little imp! You horrid little devil! How dare you speak of Fanna in that fashion! May the heavens curse you!!" Duo spat at the girl. Ivy opened her mouth in disgust and turned to her loyal fans.  
  
"Did you just hear that?" she said, her voice feigned hurt feelings. "Thomas, take care of him."  
  
As soon as those words left her lips, a powerful-looking boy strode forward and walked right up to Duo; by this time, Wufei had let go of the fuming braided one. Thomas curled his large hands into fists and slammed them into Duo's stomach. Duo gasped and sank to the ground. "Ha! You're not made of much!" Thomas jeered.  
  
Heero grit his teeth and marched up behind Thomas. "Excuse me," he growled. Thomas turned and faced the shorter boy. "What do you want, runt?"  
  
As swift as lightening, Heero slammed his fist into Thomas' chin. There was a resounding crack and Thomas crumpled to the ground. Ivy gasped and ran off with her many fans trailing her.  
  
Fanna's mouth was open in shock. "Heero! What did you do?!" she wailed. Heero gave her a sidelong glance. "I hit him. He's just going to be out for a little while."  
  
Duo wheezed and smiled at Heero. "Thanks for getting him back for me. Man, I can see why you hate her, Fanna. What a evil brat!"  
  
~*~  
  
The next day when class first started, Fanna and her friends could feel the eyes of all their classmates bearing down on them. Though the Angels seemed to not mind, Fanna cringed and tried to make herself as unnoticeable as possible. Thomas sent a glare at Heero as the group of six sat down in the back, left-hand corner of the room. Heero caught Thomas' glare and sent it right back at him; Heero's glare proved to be more piercing than Thomas could stand, and Thomas averted his eyes.  
  
"You'll be safe with us," Quatre whispered in Fanna's ear. "We won't let anything hurt you: even if it means unveiling our true selves."  
  
Fanna looked at Quatre with sad eyes. "Really?" she asked, her voice barely audible.  
  
"You betcha!" Duo said with a wide grin. For the first time since they arrived at school, Fanna smiled. "Thanks guys. Thanks a lot!" Fanna said.  
  
Just then the teacher came in and used a cold stare to silence the large class. "Good morning class. Today we will be discussing dimensions of space."  
  
Wufei's eyes flicked upwards. "Dimensions, huh?" he said with a smirk on his face. Duo groaned and covered his face with his hand. "Oh no. Please Wufei…don't get started with the entire dimensions thing!!" Duo cried.  
  
Wufei sat attentively as he watched the teacher explain the first, second, and third dimensions. As soon as she finished her lecture, she asked, "So does anyone have any questions?"  
  
Wufei's hand shot up like a rocket. The teacher eyed him for a second before slowly nodding to give Wufei permission to speak. "What about the other dimensions?" Wufei asked.  
  
The entire class shook their heads and laughed; the teacher appeared to be rolling her eyes. "There is no such thing as the fourth or fifth dimension, Wufei. What are you talking about?" the teacher said, her voice thoroughly showing her annoyance.  
  
"Well, if you don't mind, I would like to show you what I mean," Wufei said while standing up. The teacher raised an eyebrow, but Wufei continued to proceed straight to the board.  
  
Duo groaned again and hid his face in his arms. "Wake me up when he's done," he mumbled. Trowa sighed and nodded his head. "Sure thing, but I might take a nap as well. Fanna, if you find this boring, you may wish to take a snooze; this will take a while."  
  
Fanna, however, was intrigued by what Wufei was saying and drawing on the board. So as the rest of the angels took a nap, Fanna, as well as the teacher and the rest of the class, looked on with wide eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
Duo yawned and turned to Fanna who was staring blankly at the board. "Is that fool done yet? Dimensional stuff is something the first year Angels learn. So, we learned that stuff ages, or should I say eons, ago. That stuff is all old to us, but I guess Wufei wanted to show off or something."  
  
Wufei finally finished talking and returned to his seat; Wufei had a rather large smirk on his face when he sat down. "It is very fun astounding mortals," he whispered to the others as he continued to smile. Duo shook his head and stood up. "Well, Mr. I-know-about-other-dimensions, if you're done, I would like to get going! Class ended ten minutes ago!"  
  
The five Angels began to walk out of the classroom when Quatre noticed that Fanna was still staring at the board. The blond went back and had to literally drag the girl out of the room. "If you really find it that interesting, we can teach you about even more dimensions."  
  
Fanna stared into the distance.  
  
~*~  
  
For the first time since she started going to the Pallivert Academy, Fanna had friends. Though the entire school, save the five Angels, hated her, Fanna was much happier. But as Fanna grew happier with her angelic friends, she noticed that Ivy seemed to be hating her more and more with every passing minute. The once beautiful brunette's face was always screwed into a nasty scowl when Fanna was in the vicinity, and it seemed like her feelings were washing over onto the other students; the other students at Pallivert Academy also seemed like they hated Fanna with all their heart.  
  
~*~  
  
On the first day of winter break, a heavy snow began to fall. It snowed for several days and then for two weeks without stopping. One of the people who noticed that something was wrong was Trowa. As he sat reading a newspaper, he said, "Something is up guys. This snow is unnatural; it's only snowing on this academy."  
  
Heero lifted his eyes and looked out the window. "You're right. That white stuff has been coming down too long and too hard. But why?"  
  
"Who cares! It is only snow. It's not like it can hurt us or anything," Duo mumbled as he drifted between the world of the waking and the sleeping. Wufei rolled his eyes and shouted, "That's the problem with you! You don't seem to care about anything! Is this because you believe that your angel powers will keep you safe from everything?!"  
  
Duo bolted upright; a deathly look had crossed his face. As he turned slowly to face Wufei, he spoke. "Are you saying that I am a weak Angel? Is that what you are accusing me?"  
  
Fanna gulped as two sets of wings appeared in the room. Just then, Quatre stepped back from the kitchen with a tray laden with drinks and food. At once, he spotted the two angry Angels and shouted, "GUYS! What are you doing?"  
  
Duo glanced at Quatre and immediately, his wings vanished. "You brought food? OH GREAT! Is it by any chance Angel food?" Duo said as he liked his lips in anticipation. Wufei huffed, and his wings also disappeared. "Duo, you are such an odd being."  
  
As Duo, Quatre, and Fanna munched on the various angel foods that the Angels had brought, Heero and Trowa pondered over the snow; Wufei had gone off to the his haven, also known as bed. "Perhaps it has to do with a Fallen Angel or something."  
  
Heero suddenly stood up and went outside. The threesome that were eating let out a chilling howl when the cold air rushed onto them. Trowa murmured an apology and followed Heero outside. Once outside, they spotted a winged- figure floating several meters away; the figure beckoned them towards him.  
  
Once they got in front of the figure, the two angels sank to one knee and transformed into their angelic selves. "High Angel of the Council of Angels! Dracon, we are very pleased to see you. What is that you bid us do?" the two angels said at the same time. High Angels are angels that served on the Angel Council, though they are not the most powerful on the Angel heirarchy.  
  
The High Angel Dracon smiled and placed his pale hands on Trowa and Heero's shoulders. "You have done well in making a Mortal's life better, but I wish to tell you something about the Mortal you have chosen.  
  
"Fanna Gavon is no normal Mortal; she appears to be tied into the fate of the Angels. I assumed you have all thought of a reason for this insane snow, haven't you? Well, I believe that this is the work of a Fallen Angel that is residing nearby; I can feel his or her power. I believe that the Fallen Angel is after Fanna's life, but I'm not sure why. Tell the other three Angels, and protect Fanna well. I must be off and see that the Gates of the Immortals are closed and safe. Farewell!"  
  
With a swirl of feathers, Dracon the High Angel vanished. Once the High Angel had disappeared, Trowa and Heero returned to their Mortal costumes. "I guess it is time to look for Fallen Angels!" Heero exclaimed as he and Trowa plowed through the raging snowstorm.  
  
~*~  
  
"FALLEN ANGEL?! A Fallen Angel is causing this entire mess?!" Duo yelled as he slammed his hands on the table. Heero nodded his head and looked at Fanna who was trembling with fear. "Why are they after my life? Why? Why me?!" she wailed. "Is it because I met you guys? This is horrible! Why me?! Why do I have to be dragged into a war between Immortals?! WHY?!"  
  
"Dracon, one of the High Angels, says that you have some tie with the Angels," Trowa said in his calm voice. "But Fanna, do not worry. We will protect you with our lives if we must."  
  
Tears streamed down Fanna's cheeks as she sobbed silently. As another tear began to roll down her cheek, a pure white feather swept the tear away. The girl gasped and looked at Quatre who in his Angel garb. Then she turned around and found that the other four Angels had done the same. A silence fell upon the six beings.  
  
Several silent minutes later, Duo broke the silence. "Best get bundled up, Fanna. We've got some hunting to do, and it's cold outside."  
  
~*~  
  
The wind seemed to howl even louder than it did before, and the snow formed a cold, white curtain. "Aren't you guys cold?" asked Fanna when she noticed that the Angels were wearing nothing more than their Angel garb. Duo smiled and shook his head. "We're special that way; we don't mind the weather.  
  
Suddenly, a wave of pain smashed into the five Angels. The five sank to the snowy ground, and remained motionless. "What is it?! Are you guys all right?!" Fanna screamed in horror.  
  
"Dracon is dead," Heero said in a hoarse whisper. "And the Gates of the Immortals have been brought down. They are loose."  
  
"We must move swiftly then. If the Fallen Angel has set them loose, then they will be here in a matter of minutes," Wufei shouted through the raging winds. "Heero and Wufei, you two try to confront the Immortals before they get here. Duo and I will guard the school, and Quatre, you must stay with Fanna at all times. If we fail, take her to Lanart: she should be safe there," Trowa said with surprising calmess. The other four angels nodded in agreement. In a matter of seconds, Heero and Wufei had vanished into the thick snow.  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't know about you Wufei, but I really want to clear away all this snow in front of us," Heero said as he flew blindly through the curtains of snow. Suddenly, the clouds and the snow vanished. "We've come out of the school borders," Wufei said. Heero nodded to Wufei, and the two continued flying until they saw several dark specks in the clear blue sky. "They're here," Heero growled as he prepared a giant orb of forest green magic in his hands.  
  
There was a fearsome shriek and the Immortals suddenly appeared directly in front of the two Angels. The Immortals were dressed in heavy armor that hid their entire body from view, and they carried long, deadly blades that was covered in dried blood. "Welcome," Heero said with a smirk as he unleased the giant orb from his hands. The orb crashed into the first group of Immortals like how a bowling ball crashes into bowling pins. The Immortals, though they never die of natural causes, can be killed in battle, just as the previous group had just done; Angel magic is one of the few things that can kill the horrid beasts.  
  
Wufei let out an angry shout as a wave of white magic crashed towards the Immortals. The Immortals howled as some more of their comrades were felled, and an oozing black magic began to slowly surround the two Angels. At first, Heero and Wufei attempted to evade the black magic, but it was too fast and began to close around them. Once they saw that they could not escape from the sphere, they began trying to blast the thing away, but to no avail. It was not long before both Angels were trapped inside of the black magic prison.  
  
From outside the sphere, a female flew around and laughed. "You fools. You actually think you can stop me from killing that freak, Fanna?"  
  
Another chilling laugh erupted from the Fallen Angel; Heero and Wufei, though they could not see through their prison, knew who was their enemy.  
  
~*~  
  
"The snow is clearing; the Fallen Angel must be coming. Quatre, get Fanna away from here. Start heading for Lanart," Trowa said as what seemed to be a black cloud came closer. The blond Angel nodded and flew off with Fanna safely wrapped in his arms.  
  
"Allow me to greet them!" Duo said as he unleased a wave, literally, of crimson magic towards the Immortals. The majority of the Immortals managed to escape, but several that were in the middle of the cloud were caught in its fire. An angry howl came from the Immortals, and they sent streams of black magic at Trowa and Duo. The twosome flitted between the streams while getting in whatever shots they could.  
  
"Stop playing around!!" commanded a female voice. The Immortals grunted as one and formed another black sphere. Trowa's eyes opened a little wider as he whispered, "The Angel Prison. That must be what got Heero and Wufei."  
  
Duo and Trowa beat their wings and began to fly as fast as they could, but the black sphere was closing in on them. Duo, being a little faster than Trowa, looked behind his shoulder to see the sphere enclosing around Trowa's ankles. "TROWA! HURRY!!" he screamed, but Trowa's face seemed to show that he was resigned to becoming entombed in the black sphere. As the black sphere engulfed all of Trowa, the green-eyed angel shouted one last thing to Duo. "Protect Fanna!! Go now! Don't worry about me!"  
  
Duo opened his mouth to protest, but the look on Trowa's face before he vanished entirely caused him to fly even faster.  
  
Behind him, a chilling voice called, "Fly little Angel! Fly as fast as you want, but you won't get away from me!!"  
  
~*~  
  
Quatre slowly dragged Fanna to Lanart. After setting her on a fluffy white cloud, Quatre looked down towards the green and blue planet. With a sudden gasp, he saw Duo speeding up towards him. The black-winged Angel gasped for breath as he rested on the cloud that Fanna was sitting on. "You've gotta get Fanna outta here. Heero, Wufei, and Trowa have all been captured in Angel Prisons. You must get the High Angels to help; I think they're the only ones that are strong enough to take them on," Duo puffed.  
  
"But Duo! Remember Dracon? He was killed, and if all of the High Angels are killed, Lanart will be no more! The High Angels are really what make up this place! All of this is made up of their magic and souls! We can't get the High Angels to help!! They must be evacuated because even High Angels can not avoid capture by Angel Prisons," Quatre shouted in protest.  
  
Duo shook his head and replied, "You're right. It is no use trying to risk the lives of the High Angels. We've gotta think up another way."  
  
"Duo. You go evacuate the High Angels."  
  
"But Quatre! What about you and Fanna? What are you guys going to do?"  
  
"We'll be fine, Duo."  
  
Duo glanced at Quatre somewhat doubtfully and flew off at top speed towards the Council of Angels' headquarters. Quatre took a deep breath and looked at Fanna. "Let's get outta here."  
  
~*~  
  
"Where are the High Angels?!" Duo shouted breathlessly as he stumbled into the large room where the Council of Angels met. "They've been taken," a voice called from behind him; the voice was eerily familiar. "And you will joining them very soon."  
  
A wicked laughter followed, and Duo spun around with a look of hatred spreading across his features. "You!" he growled.  
  
"Yes, me. Say farewell to your lovely little world!"  
  
In a mere instant, Duo was enveloped in the Angel Prison. The Angel banged on the sphere's black shell in protest, but his captor simply laughed.  
  
~*~  
  
Quatre flew in on a zig-zag course through the clouds as he looked over his shoulder almost constantly. "I've got a bad feeling about this," he murmured to himself as he sped through several more clouds. In his arms, Fanna whimpered in fear and tears rolled down her cheeks. "Quatre, tell me something."  
  
The worried look on Quatre's face vanished immediately, and he smiled. "Anything to make you happy, Fanna."  
  
"Do you know how my fate is entwined with the fates of Angels?"  
  
Quatre looked up from Fanna's tear-stained faced and looked forward. "No. I'm afraid not, but...it seems that the Fallen Angel does. I am sorry that I can not tell you."  
  
As Quatre zipped through another cloud, he came to a sudden stop. "You! You're the Fallen Angel!" Quatre shouted as a brown-haired female floated before him. Fanna opened her mouth in surprise. "Ivy? You're an Angel?!"  
  
Ivy laughed and shook her head. "I am better than the average Angel. Supposedly I am a Fallen Angel, but the only reason why the kick me out of Lanart is because of your birth, Fanna!!"  
  
Fanna gasped and shook her head. "No! I didn't do anything to you!"  
  
"Yes, you did! Balkin, my former love, fell in love with your mother. After they had you, I couldn't stand it anymore. I killed Balkin and your mother. It was because I committed murder that I was named a Fallen Angel and put into exile."  
  
"You killed Balkin?! One of the most powerful High Angels?! I'm surprised you weren't thrown into burning pits below Cayan! You deserved your punishment!!" Quatre shouted.  
  
Ivy laughed and then said, "But you see, my magic, since I have been practicing during my long time in exile, is so much stronger than anyone could imagine. You, Quatre, are the only remaining free Angel, all the rest are in my Angel Prisons."  
  
A smirk tugged at Ivy's lips. "What do you think of that, my friend?"  
  
Quatre scowled and sent a blast of aqua colored magic at Ivy. When he noticed that the attack had not even made Ivy flinch, Quatre took for the skies. "There's no use in running, Angel!"  
  
~*~  
  
Quatre flew to the upper realms of Lanart and set Fanna down on a small, white cloud. Fanna wept in fear while Quatre flew in slow circles around the small cloud.  
  
"There you are!!" Ivy said as she appeared in front of Quatre. In a single moment, Ivy sent Quatre flying across the blue skies with a blast of magic that was black, the color of a Fallen Angel's magic. "While all the other Fallen Angels feel remorse for what they did and sit around idly, I have been working on exacting my revenge!!"  
  
"Which you shall not accomplish!" Quatre shouted as he wiped a trickle of silver blood from his lip. Ivy smiled wickedly, and replied, "So you want some more, Angel? You want some more of the most powerful magic in the universe? Then TAKE SOME!!"  
  
With a wild cackle, Ivy sent a barrage of magic at Quatre. A short gasp escaped the blond Angel's lips before he was engulfed in the black magic. When the area cleared, Quatre was no where to be seen.  
  
"NO!" Fanna screamed.  
  
"Yes," Ivy hissed. "I have defeated all of the Angels, and I can finally finish off my revenge! DIE DAUGHTER OF BALKIN!"  
  
Fanna screamed as the black magic enveloped her. But the strange thing was that it never seemed to touch her. Ivy noticed this and howled. "What is the matter?! Why can't I kill this Mortal?! You must DIE!"  
  
At that exact moment, a pair of pristine, white wings unfurled from Fanna's back. "NO! She can not be turning into an ANGEL!" Ivy screamed as she sent barrage after barrage of magic.  
  
Suddenly, Fanna felt a warmth oozing into all of her limbs. When the warm feeling reached her fingertips, she saw little tendrils of what seemed to be light blue magic dancing on her fingers. Fanna turned her eyes on Ivy, and Ivy gasped in horror. In a blast of blue light, Ivy was engulfed and destroyed in its path.  
  
~*~  
  
With the death of the most powerful Fallen Angel, peace was restored to both Cayan and Lanart.  
  
"It's amazing! Fanna has been appointed to the Council of Angels. Can you believe that? An Angel that was Mortal born is on the Council of Angels!" Duo exclaimed as he rested peacefully on a cloud. Quatre smiled and nodded. "It is quite an achievement, and I'm happy to have been part of it. She deserves it; she is the daughter of Balkin."  
  
"It's a pity that we weren't able to help her more," Trowa said as he watched Wufei's cloud begin to disappear beneath him. "Wufei. Your cloud."  
  
This time Wufei listened to him and flitted to another cloud to continue his meditation. "Stupid cloud," he mumbled as he settled down again. On a cloud nearby, Heero sat and appeared to be more gloomy than usual. "What's wrong, Heero?" Quatre asked.  
  
"I didn't get to use my explosives."  
  
~*Owari*~ 


End file.
